You Forgot, Didn't You?
by Pleadin18
Summary: It's tough when a precious friend forgets you; all the memories about you just dumped into the recycle bin of their little heads. Now, what say you try and hack into their brains and restore those files? Make them remember you? Hatsune Miku, the now feared class representative of class 2B was once a close friend of Megurine Luka, one of the school's most famous trouble makers. Done
1. Chapter 1

So… yeah, my first fanfic, It's loosely based on AnoHana if any of you are familiar with the anime, take it easy on me and avoid flaming if you can please? Thank you.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

**KRRIIINNGG!**

The bell echoed all throughout the Blue Moon Academy hallways. Most of the students except for a handful who are running late are already in their classrooms. Class 2-B in particular already has their butts glued to their seats and their mouths zipped shut. Reason? Their twin-tailed, teal-haired, demon of a class representative, she's just as bad if not worse than a grumpy cat waking up on the wrong side of the bed, it's also because of their class adviser who also happens to be their English teacher; Hiyama Kiyoteru.

The door slid open and in walked said man, his short black hair matching his glasses, suit and eyes. Known as one of the strictest teachers the academy has to offer, no one even thinks about—

"Morning peopolets!"

-stepping out of place… except for this one person. Standing at the door is one of the school's most famous trouble makers; Megurine Luka. It's rare for her to be in school, and whenever she **is** in school**; **her class has to suffer Kiyoteru's wrath one way or another, either through projects or recitation in English. With baby blue eyes, beautiful flowing pink hair, and a tight rockin' body she's also popular with the guys. Rage is written all over the man's face; flushed red with a nerve visibly pumping on his forehead, this wasn't going to end well.

"Eh-hem!" he cleared his throat, trying to compose himself somewhat.  
"Morning teach!" Luka greeted, unaware of the heavy atmosphere she just caused.  
"Sit"  
"Yes, sir."

She followed the man's order; she isn't planning on staying long anyway. Once she gets the chance she's out of there. Why she came to school in the first place, she didn't know.

Well, that went better than the class expected.

"Now to celebrate Megurine-san's coming to school for once…" Oh no. "I will be giving you a project that'll form 20% of your grade for this quarter." Sighs of distaste and dislike rose but nobody raised a complaint, not even Luka. English is one of their hardest subjects and they can't afford to fail this.

"You will be working by pair on a fable," well that wasn't so bad "an ENGLISH fable" crap. Kiyoteru proceeded to explain the details about the project. The looks of desperation and disfavor on the student's faces are eminent, Kiyoteru paid them no mind, Luka did the same, in fact, she's starting to doze off.

"Now I will be deciding your partners so get up!" Again sighs rose but no one complained. The only person that no one wanted for a partner at the moment is Luka; they know that she's bound to slack off. Several names later only four were left, Luka being one of them.

"Now Megurine-san will be paired with…" Two of the four left swallowed,  
"Hatsune-san. So the two of you there are the last pair"

Luka grinned at her partner who shot her an icy look. Silence took over some of the students as they looked at the pair. Miku is almost as bad as Kiyoteru, she's just as strict when it comes to order and discipline that it makes her pretty unapproachable. She's also been given several nicknames such as the _Twin-Tailed Demon_, _Glacier Princess_ and the like. She and Kiyoteru make the perfect pair… which makes 2-B one of the most hellish classes to be in. After a short lecture Kiyoteru gave the rest of the period for them to discuss their projects, it wouldn't normally be this noisy but since they're brain storming the man allowed it for once.

"Now I don't want you slacking off," The twin tailed tealette said with her arms and legs crossed; her posture gave off that icy aura that affected almost everyone near them except Luka. Why? Because all throughout their little talk Miku didn't look her in the eye, that isn't really the best way to get someone's attention now, is it? _Miku's_ _smart she can do this on her own_ she thought.  
"Uhm-hm…"  
"And would you mind fixing your uniform?"  
"Uhm-hm…"  
"You're the only person in class who—"  
"Uhm-hm…"  
Miku stopped talking but Luka kept saying 'uhm-hm' and nodding her head—to a beat. Miku looked at her then noticed a white wire coming down from her ear to her pocket. Her face turned red.

"HEY! I was listening to that!" Luka slammed her hand on her desk, pushing her chair back as she stood, Miku just took her earphones. Glances were shot their way.  
"Yeah, now you're listening to **me.**" Miku kept said earphones in her pocket with no plan of giving them back. The pinkette was about to protest;  
"You can't just—" Miku looked up at her,  
"Yes I can, now you're going to help me with this project whether you like it or not. You'll come to school early and stay where I can keep an eye on you. Are we understood?"  
"You little—" Miku pushed her chair back  
"**Are we understood?**"  
"Whatever!"  
Luka sat back down on her seat in defeat.

School, not even once.

Soon everyone went back to minding their own business; a smirk was visible on Hiyama Kiyoteru's lips at the delinquent's expense. Luka decided. Her boredom got the better of her but after today she is never going back to school again.

**(-Class 1-A-)**  
The bell rang for lunch, but the class showed no signs of emptying out. Almost everyone crowded themselves in the middle of the classroom.  
"Which school did you guys go to?"  
"What are your hobbies?"  
"Ever been in a relationship?"

Most questions came unanswered as a white bow made its way out of the mass of students. "Sorry peeps but it's time for lunch!" The owner of the bow being a blonde girl managed to break free, dragging a boy with a small ponytail at the back of his head. "Geez, those people sure do love their transferees don't they?" Exclaimed the girl "Yeah, but it's a little overwhelming though…" replied the boy "Yeah, wellp! I'm starving! Let's go before the line gets too long!" The girl dashed down the hall still dragging her brother with her. The Kagamine twins just transferred to the school and they've already become the talk of the first years before lunch; Len for his brains when it came to academics and Rin for her athleticism and cooking skills.

"Rin! We're not supposed to be running in the hallways!"  
"Oh, lighten up sourpuss!"

As they zipped by the hallway two students talking by a window caught Len's attention. They looked like third years, a boy with blue hair and a girl with short brown hair, but what caught his attention the most was the blue scarf that the boy was wearing. _Blue hair, blue scarf, it's just like nii-chan… nah!_ Len shook his head, it's probably just a coincidence, and he will just have to tell Rin later.

"Hm…?"  
"What is it Meiko?"  
The blue haired boy asked the brunette. She could have sworn she saw a pair of blonde heads run past them, and she thought she saw a big white bow on one of them… it was probably just a coincidence, she'll just have to tell Kaito later.  
"What, what is it?"  
"It's nothing, come on let's go" the boy shrugged, but followed her anyway.

**(-Meanwhile at the cafeteria-)**  
Miku somehow managed to drag Luka back to the school in all the attempts she made to escape, much to the pinkette's dismay. She could be out of this place in the streets punching some random person's face in… but she's too busy acting as Miku's secretary. Her pen glided across a notebook jotting down every single word that came out of Miku's mouth.

"Then after the fox goes into—"  
"Oh, for the love of god please, SHUT UP!" Luka yelled, slamming the pen on the cafeteria table. Miku stared at her wide-eyed as the silence that was caused by Luka's scream started to fade away. "Geez why don't you do this yourself?!" she exclaimed. "Because you won't even **think** about a plot so the least you can do is write down what I'm telling you." Miku said her expression flat and her voice monotone. "Stop… please just stop!" Luka grabbed her hair almost wanting to yank it off of her scalp, she groaned with her head down on the table. Miku looked at the notebook and was impressed that Luka's handwriting didn't come out looking like squiggles at the speed that she was writing, she'd written down everything up until she yelled at her to shut up. An invisible smile played on the corner of Miku's lips, she looked at the time; they could still eat lunch.

"Stay here" Miku left.  
"Like hell I will" Luka was about to make a run for the exit when her phone vibrated, she flipped it open; a text from her gang leader Gakupo. It read;  
[Wr da hell r u?]  
[In school, I'll be there in a few]  
One thing about Luka when she texts; she never uses shortcuts. She reached the exit then her phone vibrated again  
[Woah! Ur in skul? Don't come here! Sty dr!]  
[The heck?]  
[You're better off in school than in the streets kid, see you in the weekend!]

Luka didn't think that eggplant was capable of proper spelling. She thought of replying but Gakupo isn't one to change his mind so easily. Though he's the leader of a gang he always insists on making her go back to school, still trying to be a good influence one way or another. Luka looked at the seat she was using just a while ago, MIku would probably flip at her if she left now and she would never be able to walk in her classroom again. She sighed then slumped back on the chair, Miku came back with a tray just as she did, as if on cue.

"I… I'm glad you didn't- I mean, good thing you didn't leave"  
"Where were you?"  
"Here"

Not really answering her question, MIku placed the tray on the table and slid the contents in front of her. A tuna sandwich and strawberry milk and what looked like soup for her. Luka stared; did Miku just treat her to lunch? She narrowed her eyes as Miku ate, or is it drank her soup? She poked the sandwich with her pen, thinking something might pop out; she carefully lifted the foil off of the bottle, sniffing the contents to check for poison. Miku looked up at her through her eyelashes.

"If you don't want it then don't eat it."  
"It's not that!" well it was that, but more so "How the hell do you know what my favorites are?"  
"Ap-Phhuuu!" Miku did a spit take.

She pulled her handkerchief out then patted her lips dry. Her hand with the hanky stayed over her lips longer than they should have. Luka looked at her, and again like this morning Miku made no eye contact, wait. Is she… blushing? The longer the tealette's silence continued the more Luka thought of different reasons why she knew, a stalker maybe? She hasn't spent that much time in school at all. Miku noticed Luka's narrowing eyes;

"D-don't misunderstand!" she exclaimed "I didn't know what your favorites were… It's just a coincidence" Again, no eye contact. Luka wasn't satisfied with that answer but she played along anyway and ate the food she got her. As she ate Miku continued writing down the story she had in her head in the notebook, she flipped it to a close then clicked her pen.  
"Done?" "Yes, now all we have to do is the translation, it'll be difficult if we split this so we'll have to…"

Luka could feel her eye twitch at Miku's suggestion. She cannot spend every single second of every single day with this woman, even if it is for a project. She grabbed the notebook from her

"I have a better idea, how about I do the translation myself?" Miku looked at her like she had two heads on her shoulders. "Are you kidding?" "Oh hell no, I'll have it done before you know it" "But you're translating it into English and you're— ow!" Luka flicked her forehead "Trust me princess."

**(-After School-)**  
After school Rin and Len were offered by several of their classmates to hang out, but sadly they had to decline as there was still a lot of unpacking to do back home. The setting sun stained the campus an orange hue as two figures made their way out of the school building.

"And then after that Piko—Woah!" Len stopped moving which almost made Rin bump into him "Hey what's up?" He didn't say anything, following his brother's gaze; two figures stood at the gate, her eyes widened.  
"I knew it was you" Len and Meiko said at the same time, Rin and Kaito's expressions mirrored the others.  
"Meiko-nee… Kaito-nii…"  
"Wow, I thought that Meiko was hallucinating when she said she saw the two of you" Kaito said with a playful grin on his face.  
"How about we walk the two of you home? We have a lot of catching up to do" Meiko suggested.  
"Sounds great!" Rin practically glomped the two seniors as they walked out of the school.  
"So how have Miku and Luka-nee been?" Len asked.

The two seniors glanced at each other, and came to a silent agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoh, just wanted to say thanks for the positive feedback on the first chapter. Chapter 2's up, leave a review if you can and please enjoy reading ^w^.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

**(-Night time streets-)**

The city streets isn't the best place to be taking a leisurely stroll in the middle of the night. With gang wars happening almost every single night you'd find yourself in a mess you probably won't be able to get out of so easily. It would be a problem for most people, but Luka isn't bothered. If Miku is feared in the classroom then Luka is feared on the streets.

Luka made her way to an abandoned building that they use as a base via a hidden alley. The infrastructure has been worn out by the passage of time, but it shows no signs of collapsing anytime soon. It has a hole on the roof so most of the time when the moon is shining there's a spotlight in the middle of the room, and in that spotlight sat Gakupo Kamui, the purple pony tailed eggplant-lover with a samurai fetish.

"Welcome home school girl!" He greeted with a grin.  
"Stop it" Luka replied. Being the oldest and the leader, the guy is sweet and often acts like a big brother to all of his gang members, though it can get very annoying at times.  
"So how was school?"

Luka shot him a look then he knew that it was time to stop. Footsteps were heard from the shadows and a boy wearing a gray hoodie stepped into the light, Mikuo, Gakupo's second in command. Now, despite being smaller than Luka is, the guy is actually older than her by a few years. They have a bit of a rivalry going on in the group but it's mostly viewed as more of a fight between siblings, with Gakupo enjoying almost every single one they have.

"So how was school you mammoth-breasted beast?" he asked.  
"Not fun, you midget-balled brute"

Shots of electricity went flying in between the two and the eggplant just smiled as they continued talking.

"I thought you weren't capable of staying even five minutes in that place" Mikuo said.  
"I'm not"  
"But you stayed a whole day"  
"I was forced to"  
"Not just **anyone** can force you"

Luka glared at him and Mikuo shot her a grin. Not that he was wrong, true not just anyone can force Luka into doing anything. What she wants to know is why Hatsune Miku is one of them. Maybe it's because of that little scene that played out between them when she transferred on her first year of high school... yeah that's it. Or at least she thinks that's it.

"Oh whatever," Luka waved her hand, dismissing the topic "where's the venue for tonight?"

"Woah, woah, woah, you still have school tomorrow you're not joining us tonight!" Gakupo exclaimed.  
Mikuo burst out laughing.  
Luka could feel a nerve pumping on her forehead.

"Give me a break! School was hell and I couldn't even punch anyone! Now where's the venue?"  
With Miku watching over her like a hawk the whole day Luka couldn't escape. Her sweet, tsundere-ish little demeanor that showed itself during lunch break completely disappeared the second classes started. She planned on skipping after first period but that twin-tailed demon was like a magnet, she wouldn't let her out of her sight. If you recall Luka offered to translate their project, she doesn't bring a bag to school which is why she is going into battle carrying Miku's notebook. "Okay fine, it's on 8th avenue and it's probably already started."

The three made their way to said street, though they couldn't see anyone the sounds of war echoed through the air. Yells and shouts of anguish and blood-lust. It got Luka excited, her adrenaline went overdrive the second she saw her battlefield. Her demeanor changed and a sadistic grin plastered itself onto her lips.

"Hey there beyatches!"

**(-The Next Day-)  
**When Miku arrived in class the noise immediately quieted down, her footsteps echoed as she made her way to her seat in front. She has a habit of always checking her classmates' uniform and homework whenever she comes. Knowing that she'll be roaming around everyone started to fix their uniforms, and fill in those extra blanks that they hadn't answered the night before. Her column, the one nearest to the window comes first, Gumi the girl behind her. Miku stared at the red goggles on her head

"Still not taking them off?"  
The girl shook her head. Miku sighed then moved on. The last time she tried to get her to take them off didn't go so well. She reached half the class and the other half sighed in relief. The door slid open and in walked Luka, with a hoodie covering half her face. She walked over to Miku's desk and dropped her notebook face down. The tealette looked at Luka, only she couldn't see her eyes because of the hoodie.

"Take that off, hoodies aren't allowed in class"  
"I'm not staying for class" Luka replied, the bell rang.  
"Yes, you are. Now sit, I'll look over-"

_Clack__!_

The door closed and Miku could feel a nerve pumping on her forehead, she had no time to be mad about it either as she heard Kiyoteru's footsteps outside.

In the middle of class Miku found that she couldn't stay focused on the lesson. She realized that she hadn't touched the notebook that Luka had returned to her, may as well take a look at it now and see what the damage is... Well, the cover had a... blood stain? Flipping to the second half of the notebook she saw there that the whole story was translated. Clearly written by Luka's hand she could see that no translator was used. Who knew that girl was good in English?

The second the bell rang for lunch Miku went searching for Luka, with any luck she could still be on campus. As she walked through the hallways anyone from her year hugged the walls as she approached. Her expression cold and icy, suddenly changed. _What am I doing? _How on earth could she be so sure that Luka hadn't left yet? That girl did what she wanted, when she wanted. She sighed and made her way to the nurse's office.

**(-Infirmary-)  
**Miku knocked on the door and walked inside. A woman stood by the window where the sink is, her hair is snow white and tied into a ponytail and her blood red eyes stood out against her pale skin; Yowane Haku, the school nurse. She dumped a container of water into the sink and smiled when she saw Miku, she gestured for her to come in.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing something?"  
"Not really," Haku said "Just taking care of one of your classmates that's all" she said with a soft smile on her face.  
"A classmate? Who is it?" Haku nudged her head towards a separate room with all the beds.  
"She comes here a lot actually"

Miku thought it over, she knows that no one in her class has any serious medical conditions, she knows most of their details. Only one bed with the curtains drawn in the very corner is occupied, the occupant; a sleeping Luka. Miku's eyes widened a bit when she saw her condition but her expression didn't change. Her arms and legs are covered with bandages, she also had a few on her cheeks. Her top is open revealing her well-developed chest (which Miku had to put in a little effort to **not **tostare at) with a bandage covering her abdomen, and several scars. Haku buttoned her shirt back and stuck a fever patch on her forehead before she pulled the blanket over her body.

"What... happened to her?" Miku asked as she sat down on a stool near the bed.  
"I don't know, she doesn't attend class but she comes here almost every day looking like this. She's too stubborn to go home, or to a hospital."

Miku's expression softened as she slid her hand into Luka's, the pinkette's fingers slowly wrapping around Miku's hand. Haku smiled and left the two alone. The tealette's thumb rubbed Luka's knuckles which seemed to relax the sleeping teen.

_What on earth have you been doing all these years...?_

**(-The Cafeteria-)  
**Rin and Len finally managed to grab their trays for lunch after waiting fifteen minutes in line.

"Geez Rin it's all your fault we had to wait in line so long"  
"I'm sorry the bathroom was so full!"

Len narrowed his eyes as he looked at his sister funny. She was the first one there, what he wanted to know was why girls take so long while they're in the bathroom. What on earth do they do in there? As they ordered and paid for their lunch, Rin noticed the hair of the person next to her out of the corner of her eye. Teal hair tied into twin-tails... not everyone has that hair color, or that hair length in fact. She was probably a long ways off but she decided to ask;

"Miku-nee...?"  
The girl flinched before she looked at Rin "You..." she glanced at Len right next to her "Oh no way..."

"This... is quite the reunion isn't it?" Kaito said, hoping to lighten up the atmosphere a bit. The twins had invited Kaito and Meiko to eat lunch with them the day before. Rin dragged Miku to their table despite the tealette's efforts to get away.  
"It sure is..." Meiko said, looking at the three in front of her.  
"What is it Meiko-nee?" Rin asked  
"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry it's just that I didn't think we'd be able to... be together again that's all."  
"You see me in the halls every now and again" Miku said  
"Yeah but every time we do you don't even shoot us a glance, it's like we don't even exist, haha" Kaito said with a grin not really matching his words.  
"W-well that's... a-anyway why did you guys come back?" Miku asked the twins trying to avoid the topic.  
"Hm? Oh well you see dad got transferred again so we had to move" Len said in between bites of the banana he's eating.  
"Wait... isn't that the same reason why you guys moved away in the first place?" Meiko asked

"That's not—" Rin thought it over "Actually, yes it is."

Looks were exchanged at the realization. This is probably her first time in a long time Miku's ever eaten lunch with a group of people. Most of the time she just goes to the infirmary, where she became friends with the school nurse. They ate their lunch with a lot of talking, except for Miku. The bell rang and she immediately stood up, but Rin stopped her.

"Wait! Miku-nee," she said before the tealette could disappear "Would you... like to hang out with us after school?"  
"Hey, yeah! It can be like the old times-"  
"The old times...?" Miku asked the air in front of her. She shook her head  
"I'm sorry but, it will **never** be like the old times."

Miku ran off before anyone could say anything. Although no one said anything, deep down they knew she was right. You can piece together broken glass but the cracks will always be there no matter what you do.

**(-After school-)  
**Luka's eyelids fluttered open and rested on the ceiling above her head. Images of the fight last night run through her head in a millisecond, and she was greeted with a headache afterward. It took a while for the gears in her mind to start running but when they did she noticed that she isn't alone, like she usually is. To her side sat Miku, her legs crossed and her bloodstained notebook in her hand. Luka narrowed her eyes as she stared at her, _what is she doing here?_ Miku seemed to feel Luka's eyes lingering on her

"You're finally awake," she said, flipping the notebook to a close.  
"Yeah... I am—- hold it," Luka sat up. "How the heck did you find me?"  
"I'm sorry dear," Haku slid the curtains to one side, looking at her with an apologetic look "Miku-chan has been waiting for you to wake up"  
"H-Hey!" the tealette's cheeks turned a slight pink  
"Well it's true isn't it? I'll just change Luka-chan's bandages and you two can go"

Miku pouted then left to wait outside. Luka has to admit, she is cute in some ways. After Haku changed her bandages she said her thanks and left, with Miku. It felt extremely awkward walking out of school with the feared demon of the second years. Not just because Miku is such an antisocial, but also because of that incident about a year ago. The silence that accompanied them as they walked was deafening, Luka was grateful when someone called out,

"Miku-nee!" The tealette didn't look back, but Luka did. She saw a group of four walking their way. Two twins and two seniors. They ran up to them but then stopped in their tracks when they saw Luka. Again the silence that disappeared crept up on them, only this time accompanied with stares. Luka looked at all of them, the seniors and the two freshmen were staring at her, almost as if they were expecting her to do something, Miku wasn't moving at all.

"Your friends princess?" Luka asked Miku, who still didn't look at them. One of the freshmen stepped forward, a blonde boy with a ponytail at the back of his head.

"What are you... talking about? Luka-nee...?" he asked. Luka stared at him wide-eyed.  
"How'd you know my name?"

The pinkette could see the expressions change on the four faces in front of her when she asked that.

"Stop joking around Luka-nee!" the other blonde stepped up, a girl with a ribbon on her head. They have to be twins.  
"Don't you... recognize us Luka-chan...?" One of the seniors asked, a brunette.  
"She has to be joking," a blue haired boy said, "You still know who we are right?" he asked, stepping forward.

Luka is starting to get a little creeped-out, she backed away from the four who were all looking at her with a look of desperation. Almost like a man asking someone to tell him his wife is still alive despite the fact that she died right in front of him. Again the blonde with a white ribbon on her head stepped forward and opened her mouth to say something, but Miku stopped her.

"That's enough Rin. You have Megurine-san mixed up with another person" She said, holding her at her shoulders.  
"Yeah, I've never really met any of you, but I guess princess- I mean Hatsune-san has told you about me"

Again their faces flinched.

"I'll just... go now. Bye."

Luka waved goodbye and dashed off. A heavy atmosphere and a deafening silence fell upon the group of five. Shock plastered on their faces, still trying to digest what just happened. Miku dropped her hands to her sides and opened her mouth;

"Now do you all see why I said that things will never be like the old times again...?"

**End.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, So yeah, chapter 3's up. With any luck I may be able to finish this story before my Christmas vacation ends. Thanks for taking the time to read and drop a review when you have the time. Enjoy Reading ^w^.

**(-In an abandoned building...-)**

A boy, probably no older than 17 ran through the streets with a camera in his hand. He made a dash for a small building hidden by several apartment complexes. He dashed in and made a break for the middle of the building.

"Boss Al!" He yelled.  
"What is it?"

A man, seated in the middle of the room behind a desk looked at him. He has a muscular build and his hair is sleeked back against his head, revealing his forehead with stitches from one side of his head to the other, making him look like Frankenstein's monster. The boy handed over his camera and he scrolled through the pictures, all of which were of a teal haired girl in twin-tails.

"Who is this?"  
"I saw her walking out of a school with _**her**_" The man grinned.

"Get everyone together, and hurry."

**(-Down Town-)**

After their little event played out in front of the school, Miku ended up joining the twins, Meiko and Kaito to a cafe'. Nobody really has the energy to talk, or eat for that matter, the food they ordered hadn't been touched since the waitress placed them on the table. Rin and Len sat across from Meiko, Miku and Kaito. Luka really doesn't know who they are. Heck, because of her frequent skipping the two seniors didn't even know she attended the same school that they did.

"...Since when has Luka been coming to our school?" Meiko asked Miku who didn't look at her.  
"...She transferred here last year, on her first year of high school" Miku answered, staring at the cafe table.

"Has... she always been.. like that?" Len asked.  
"Yeah..." Miku proceeded to tell them about her little encounter with Luka a year ago.

_Miku was so happy when her homeroom teacher introduced Luka as a transfer student. She wasn't wearing the proper uniform and her hair is a little ruffled, but she gave off a playful aura that made everyone like her in an instant. The teacher pointed her to the empty desk right next to Miku, her heart went mad. When the pinkette made eye contact with Miku and smiled at her, she though that she'd be like the Luka that she knew in her past, the playful and mischievous little demon that always got in trouble. She was right about her being a trouble maker, she gets suspended a lot, but Luka acted as though she had no idea who Miku was. One day when she caught her alone, Miku decided to confront her. _

_Miku walked through the halls making her way back to her classroom after a bathroom break. Since it's the middle of the day and everyone is in class, she didn't expect Luka to be standing by the window talking with someone on her phone. _

_"I'm coming right now whether you like it or not!" _

_She flipped her cell to a close and started to run, _

"_Wait!" but Miku stopped her. She looked back with an annoyed look on her face but then it disappeared when she saw it was Miku. _

"_Oh, hey there, I'm kind of in a hurry right now, what is it?"  
"You... you're skipping class again?"  
"Yeah, pretty much"_

_Miku didn't reply and she just stared at Luka. For a second she thought that a teacher was behind her or she had something on her face. When Miku didn't say anything she started to leave again. _

"_Look, if you have nothing to say I really have to go-"  
"Wait! Don't you- don't you know who I am?" Miku asked, her voice almost cracking.  
"Yeah, of course I do," Miku felt a glimmer of hope "Hatsune Miku right? The class rep." Miku's heart dropped a thousand feet. The expression on her face was so crestfallen that just looking at her gave Luka a sinking feeling in her chest. _

"_Uhm... I think you have me confused with someone else... sorry, but I really have to go!" _

_Luka ran off. Miku stood there as Luka's back got smaller and smaller until she completely disappeared._

Nobody said anything for a while, as Miku told her story they also started eating. Rin sluppered up her orange juice and sighed.

"This sucks..." she said.  
"I know right?" Meiko added.

They sighed altogether. Kaito stuck a spoon in his mouth and asked the air in front of him

"How are you coping with it, Miku?" Miku looked at him  
"What do you mean...?" she asked him back.  
"You liked Luka-nee didn't you?" Len said.  
"Awawawa-what on earth are you talking about?!" She exclaimed, backing up against the glass window.

They all laughed out loud as the blood crept its way up Miku's face. She sunk down in her seat, bowing down to hide her face. Yes, Miku has had crush on Luka for more than seven years, even now she still likes her.

"Haha! It's amazing that you still like her after all this time Miku-chan" Meiko said, still giggling a bit.  
"Shut up!" Miku's voice came out muffled because of the table under her face.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine the love of my life completely forgetting my entire existence and having to spend each and every single day with them in class without them knowing who I really am, haha"

Kaito said with a smile on his face. They all stared at him as he happily ate his ice cream, not really caring about the things that he just said. Miku smacked him on the shoulder, her face still red. He's still as dense as he was back then.

"Well, I don't exactly spend every single day with her, she skips class a lot" Miku said, sounding a little dejected  
"Oh, well that's even worse isn't it?" Kaito said "going to class hoping that one day she just might walk in through those doors with no luck whatsoever" Meiko smacked him this time.

"Hey I know! If Luka-nee doesn't remember us how about we just be friends with her now?" Rin asked.  
"She may not remember us from before, but what's stopping us from making friends with her?" Len added.

"What do you think Miku?" Meiko asked the younger girl.  
"I... I don't know..." Miku began "her amnesia could be temporary... and if she hangs out with us she could remember everything and she'll end up hurt and she'll-" Kaito placed his hand on her head, smiling at her.  
"First off... how did Luka forget us in the first place?" Meiko asked.

The topic lightened up the atmosphere surrounding them a bit and soon they started talking like normal, even Miku joined in. But it had to come to an end, it was getting too dark and they had to go home. As Miku waved goodbye to them at the train station, she proceeded the lonely walk home, in the dark evening streets.

"Where are you going kid?"

Miku turned, only to be greeted with a smack to the back of her head. Her body collapsed to the ground and she blacked out.

**(-By the riverbank-)**

The battlefield for tonight is the riverbank near the bridge connecting down town to the residential area. Gakupo and his group are all ready to beat the hell out of the other for defending the city as their territory. Only they've been waiting for over two hours and no one has showed. They lazed around the bank, chatting as they waited for the people who would probably never come.

"What the heck boss?" Luka asked the man toying with a wooden sword, he normally has a real sword with him.  
"I guess they're not showing." He said, wiping the sword in his hands.  
"Agh! To think I was really looking forward to this those annoying little-!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A deep, loud voice echoed. Everyone scrambled to their feet and turned their heads left and right, up and down for the source of the voice.

"Over there!" Someone yelled, just above the bridge stood the figures of several men just as big as Gakupo's group.  
"So, you finally showed!" Mikuo yelled from below.

"I apologize for our tardiness," The boss, Big Al, said in a voice loud enough for anyone to hear "I brought one of your friends with me as well!"  
"What?" Gakupo looked up, a hostage? He knows that all of his men- and one girl is with him, who could he have as a hostage?  
"Miku!" He slung her body over his shoulder for everyone to see, Luka made a break for the bridge but Mikuo stopped her, along with several other members.

"Let me go! She's in trouble! They'll-"  
"What do you want in exchange for the girl?" Gakupo asked.

"Oh I think you know very well what I want," Big Al said, "Give me the city and the girl is yours"

"Alrigh-"  
"No! Boss!" Luka yelled in objection.  
"Don't be stubborn! We can get our territory back anytime, that girl could get hurt if we don't hand the place over now."

"B-but..." Luka didn't want to hand their territory over without a fight, but she didn't want Miku to get hurt either. She shot a look at the big man standing on top of the bridge, holding Miku's unconscious body over his shoulders. _Coward_. That was the only thing that came to mind when she looked at him. Luka gave up struggling away from her holders and Gakupo looked at all his members. Everybody seemed okay with the idea, except Luka with a bit of hostility that is.

"Alright, the city is yours" he said. A big grin plastered itself on Big Al's face.  
"Alright! The girl is yours!" He dropped Miku's body over the bridge.  
"BASTARD!" Luka made a mad dash to break Miku's fall, falling from that height could give her a major head injury.

Luka barely made it, she caught Miku in her arms and crashed against the ground pretty hard. She looked at Miku and she doesn't look like she has any injuries, Gakupo and Mikuo ran up to them checking to see if both of them are okay.

"Is she okay?" Gakupo asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Take her home kiddo, we'll take care of things here" Mikuo said.  
"Right" Luka got up and carried Miku away, princess style.

**(-The Park-)**

Miku slowly came to her senses, but she didn't open her eyes. The last thing she remembers is going home, then someone smacking her at the back of her head. Which means she was knocked unconscious, which means its night time, which means she could be on the cold unforgiving road right about now. But her head is resting on something soft, and her body doesn't feel like it's lying down on the ground, moreover there is something resting on top of her hand... her eyes slowly opened. The first thing she sees; Luka's sleeping face, and her hand on top hers.

"Awawawa-!" Miku sat up and backed away.

They're in the park,

she was using Luka's lap as a pillow,  
like a real couple.

She couldn't stop the blood from flowing to her cheeks at thought of what they might have looked like. _L-Luka... Luka was... Luka was was- Pheeww~!_ She could feel the steam pop from her head, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The sight of Luka's sleeping face did not help to calm her down. Her skin so fair and smooth, her hair as soft as silk, her eyelashes long and her pink lips slightly open- her lips. For a second Miku thought of what they would feel like... if they were pressed against her own... She didn't realize that she'd been zooming in on Luka's face until their lips were only an inch from each other.

"Ngghh..." Luka stirred, Miku backed away from her and sat straight on the bench, "Oh... morning princess," she said.  
Miku nodded her head, again with no eye contact. Luka mentally sighed and looked at her watch, 8 pm, she fell asleep for an hour. She stood up and stretched.  
"Come on, you better get going, your parents could be looking for you" Luka said.  
"Oh..." She brought her phone out and saw that her inbox has been flooded, by her parents. "Oh dear..." She made a quick message telling them she's going home.

She looked to her side and Luka was already walking away with her arms behind her head, without even saying goodbye.

"W-Wait!"  
"Hm?"

The pinkette looked back at her, but Miku didn't say anything. She stood there looking at her, she looks as though she wants to say something but her mouth isn't opening. Luka sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Look, I'm sorry" she started "I'm not who you think I am, whoever that person is," Miku could feel her heart sinking as Luka kept talking.

"I've never met you before high school,"

_We have met before..._

"We've never been friends,"

_We were the best of friends..._

"I don't know anything about you,"

_You know everything about me!_

"and you don't know me,"

_I do know you!_

"The point is; we've never met,"

_Stop it Luka..._

"So, you better just stop this before you end up hurting yourself,"

_It hurts..._

"I'll just... go now, good bye."

_Don't say that... __please __don't say that..._

Luka left without looking back.  
Miku stood there in the middle of the park, unable to talk, unable to move. Every word that came out of Luka's mouth hit her like a dagger to the heart. She didn't know what she was saying... it's just the amnesia... but she said everything while looking her in the eyes, with a straight face, not a hint of doubt in her words. She didn't hold back the tears anymore, no one was around anyway. They cascaded down her cheeks accompanied with a request that no one could fulfill,

_Please... bring her back to me..._

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ... I'll be blunt; I honestly think that this chapter is pretty boring :|

"A-Almost got them!"

A young Luka exclaimed from the branch of an apple tree. She couldn't be more than five years old, yet she's already a handful for most adults, and her friends. Her nimble little feet balanced themselves on the tree branch as she reached for the bright red fruits above her head.

"Go, go, go! Go get them Luka-nee! Before the they come!"

"Hurry hurry!"

A four-year old Rin, Len, Kaito and Meiko cheered from the base of the tree. Luka plucked as many apples as her arms could carry until she couldn't hold anymore.

"Get the cloth ready guys!"

Luka yelled, Her friends grabbed the edges of a white cloth and spread it out under the branch where Luka was. Once the cloth was ready she dropped the apples, then dropped down the tree herself. Kaito, the big boy of the group got the edges together and threw it over his shoulders like a sack.

"Let's go, let's go! They're waiting!"

Rin dashed ahead of the others with Meiko tailing her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself again. They ran into a clearing in the forest, a circular grove with flowers everywhere. In the middle of it all sat two heads of blonde and teal flowing hair. Their little group ran into the grove to their friends in the middle. The blonde looked up with her sky blue eyes and smiled at them.

"There you are guys" she said.  
"Lily-nee and I have been waiting forever!"

A young Miku pouted. Luka grinned then tossed her an apple.

"Woah! Where'd you get this?" Miku asked

"Oh, I got it from the-"  
"From the apple tree!" Kaito exclaimed.

The twins, Meiko and Luka stared at the blue haired boy. Lily and Miku weren't supposed to know about that because Lily would start-

"I thought I told you not to climb that tree anymore! You could have gotten hurt!"

–scolding her. The rest of their group started backing away while Lily gave Luka a little lecture on listening. First it was Luka and Lily alone, then came Kaito and Meiko, Miku, then Rin and Len. For as long as they can remember Lily and Luka have always been like that, Lily being a good girl and Luka being a troublesome little devil, their personalities compliment each other.

After that little lecture that Luka payed no attention to, they spread out the piece of cloth and sat down on it, eating the apples, playing and making flower wreaths. It was the time of their lives, they were having fun and they didn't have a care in the world, they though that they could stay like that forever.

But they were wrong of course.

The party was almost over, Lily's birthday party. The sun was setting and most of the guests were already making their way home, but little Miku could sense that the adults were worrying about something. As she wandered around a bit more she found out that the birthday girl and her best friend were no where to be found. She went back to her friends, the twins, Meiko and Kaito hoping that the two would be back, but no such luck. Miku wondered where they were and what were they doing, a single statement answered her question,

"There was an accident!"

The adults made a fuss to get their kids in the house and then run out into the street. All the kids crowded themselves against the windows trying to see what happened, but they couldn't see anything. The next day, it was official.

Masuda Lily died on her birthday.

On the day of her funeral Luka and her parents were nowhere to be seen and their little group started breaking apart from there. Soon Lily's parents followed her in sickness and depression, they lost contact with Luka and Rin and Len moved away, soon even Kaito and Meiko started to disappear. Miku was left alone. As much as she cried she couldn't let her depression take her over.

Miku knew that Luka had a crush on Lily, she knew that she had a crush on Luka, she knew why they split up.

What she wants to know is why Luka forgot about everything just like that.

**(-The Next Day-)**

The chatter in class 2B was loud, only five minutes until the bell rings and Miku is nowhere to be seen. Who knows, if they're lucky, she just might skip school today. All hopes of a relaxing day in class were ruined when the door slid open and the all too familiar teal twin-tails walked in through the door. Everyone scurried back to their seats as Miku made her way to her own.

She sat down, rested her hand on her cheek, stared out the window, and did nothing more. Everyone stared at her waiting for her to go around and start checking their uniforms or their homework, but Miku did no such thing. Glances were exchanged from one student to the other, something was obviously wrong with the class rep.

**(-Outside the school campus-)**

_What on earth am I even doing here...?_

Luka stood outside the school campus, staring at her classroom window. She wondered if she should get in that room and apologize for the things she said to Miku. She knew that everything she said the night before were all true, no matter harsh she sounded. But for some reason she couldn't shake away a nagging feeling at the back of her head.

Maybe she should go in there.

Maybe she should apologize.

Maybe Miku knows something she doesn't

Maybe-

Kriiiinngg!

Well that bell made her decision for her, the school gates start closing and Luka isn't going anywhere near the building. She walked away and shook the thought of apologizing out of her head. Her feet took her to one of her favorite places to waste time; the arcade. Since it's a weekday and everyone is at school, she has most of the games to herself, she takes a seat in front her favorite fighting game and starts mashing buttons at her expense.

Thirty minutes into the game and the words; _"A New Challenger"_ flashes onto the screen_, _looking to her side Gakupo sat beside her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"  
"No."

Three battles for one round, whoever wins 3 out of 3 is the winner. During the first battle they played through it in silence. Despite the fact that he isn't talking, Luka could tell that he wanted to discuss something. Several veterans of the game came and watched the two of them. Once they've gotten a crowd watching them Luka delt the finishing blow and won. Gakupo rewarded her with a question;

"Why are you here?"  
"To waste time"  
"That's not what I mean."  
"What?"

Luka looked at him and Gakupo managed to sneak in the first strike of the game, he continued with several combos and Luka had no chance to counter, second round goes to the purple-haired samurai. Luka thought the question over as she selected her character for the next round. First and foremost it was Gakupo who accepted her into the group years ago.

"If you didn't want me here then why did you take me in, in the first place?"

Gakupo didn't answer, getting a little mad at his silence Luka finished off his character in one blow. The crowd around them had gotten larger at the length of their little battle. Luka could see the reflections of the different faces watching them intently on the loading screen.

"Because you looked lost"

Again, that response surprised Luka and she had to look at him, which gave Gakupo an opening and he finished the third battle in a swift order of combos. A perfect win. Luka cursed under her breath. 2 on 2.

_I looked lost?_

Last round would decide who wins. Luka couldn't concentrate as Gakupo's words ran circles in her head. Now that she thought about it; when _did_ she join? Better yet, _why_ did she join? The question bothered her so much that she just let Gakupo finish her character off. For as long as she can remember her only reason for being on the streets is _fighting_. Fighting and nothing more. But now there are so many missing pieces that she isn't even sure of her own name. The screen declared Gakupo winner and Luka just sat there.

"I thought something was wrong with you," He said "think it over kid, but I can't promise you'll like what you'll know"

As Luka stood up a different player took her place. She walked out of the arcade and into the sunlight. She felt like a vampire burning in the sun after such a long time in the dark space of the arcade. She walked, and walked and walked, trying to fill in the blanks in her head. Luka didn't know where her feet were taking her, she didn't really care, the empty blanks were bothering her more.

"Woah there young lady!"

A truck just sped past her.

"Ah..."

Luka snapped out of her little trance and found herself in front of the street, cars rushing past her at a hundred miles an hour. If it weren't for whoever pulled her arm back she would have been in a nasty car accident.

_Car accident. _

A sharp wave of pain ran through her head and she winced. She looked at the one who just saved her life; an old man wearing a brown coat with a matching fedora, his white hair still has traces of blonde in them and his eyes are as blue as the sky itself.

"Are you okay young lady?"  
"Aph... yeah, thanks pops"

He has a gentle look in his eyes and his expression is grandfatherly. He let go of Luka's arm and she rubbed her head.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but I don't really need to be there right now," It'd probably be a good idea if she introduced herself "I'm Luka, Megurine Luka, thanks for saving me" she said.

"I'm Leo, Masuda Leo, it's nice to meet you Luka-chan" he stretched out his hand.

Luka flinched a bit when he said that, nobody has added '-chan' to her name in years. It made her grin like an idiot and he shook the man's hand.

"Nice to meet'cha pops!"

**(-Back in School-)**

Class 2B is much more talkative than usual, but they still feel somewhat uneasy. Hatsune Miku, the class representative and an all around good girl fell asleep in History class. Even when the bell rang, she stayed asleep. A few of the class stayed behind in the classroom to eat lunch, and a few of those few decided to approach the sleeping girl. Miku felt someone tap her shoulder.

"A-ano... iinchou" Miku looked up and saw a green-haired Gumi and a red-headed Miki.  
"What...?"

The two hesitated to talk, Miku was never really an approachable person and she never seemed to need anyone by her side. The two are having a hard time trying to talk to her.

"We wanted to know if-"  
"Iichou, there are some people looking for you outside" someone said.

Miku looked at the door and saw the twins with Kaito and Meiko with their bento boxes. Did they want her to eat lunch with them? One of Miku's classmates by the door asked her.

"Your friends iinchou?" he asked. Miku didn't answer. She just stared at the four of them and thought _they were my friends once... but that was a long time ago._

"Of course were her friends!" Rin answered for her. Unknown to Miku, Miki and Gumi, and several others of her classmates smiled at the statement.

"Go on iinchou, don't want to keep your friends waiting right?" Miki said,

The tealette looked at the red head and nodded her head. Miku walked out the door and joined her friends.

They didn't go to the cafeteria, but went behind the school to a hidden garden. Because the place is so secluded and no one ever comes to the place its been mistaken for an off-limits area. But going there meant that you have to pass through a small forest with no clear path, you'd get messed up with all the branches and roots scattered. So even if people did know about the place it would be too much of a hassle to get there. They sat on a white picnic blanket under a tree as they ate their lunches. Meiko occasionally stealing a few bites from the twins bento boxes, and Kaito happily eating his ice cream. Miku didn't have too much of an appetite.

"You better eat your lunch Miku-chan" Meiko said.

Miku shook her head and the four exchanged glances.

"Look, Miku-nee we know that Luka-"  
"No, it's okay."

They exchanged looks again and looked at Miku

"What?" Meiko asked  
"You guys can go ahead and make friends with her."

With the way she said that it's clear that she herself has no intention of joining them. The words that Luka said to her the night before have been running circles in her head all night. It kept her awake and staring at her ceiling thinking over the possibilities. Maybe her amnesia is permanent. Maybe it isn't amnesia at all. Maybe this Luka is a completely different person who just so happens to look exactly like Luka, and have the same name as her. Maybe the real Luka is dead. Maybe she comitted suicide. Maybe she's living half way around the world with a new set of friends. Miku's friends sat in silence as they tried to think of something to say.

"Come on Miku-nee, she may not remember all the memories from the past" Len started  
"But at least we can still be with her." Rin finished.  
"And it's probably better that she doesn't remember the past at all." Meiko said.

For once everyone was in agreement, even Miku. If Luka remembers Lily's dying then she just might turn into an emotional wreck, shut herself in, they'd loose contact with her and never see her again until ten years later.

"No," Miku shook her head. "I don't want to have anything to do with Luka anymore"  
"So I guess I came back here for no reason then?"

The group flinched, Luka walked out of the tree. She scratched the back of her head as those four pairs of eyes stared at her again.

"What are you doing here?" Miku asked.  
"An old man convinced me to come back" the pinkette said. Miku wondered if she was kidding.

"So... I haven't really introduced myself have I?" Luka said, "I'm Luka, Megurine Luka. It's nice to meet you all." She said with a slight bow.

For a second nobody said anything, Luka was starting to think that maybe listening to that old man was a horrible mistake. Miku was practically glaring at her, the other four still staring. After two minutes of deathly silence, the blonde with the white bow on her head stood up and placed her arm around her shoulder, grinning and giggling.

"I'm Rin! Kagamine Rin, and this is my twin brother; Kagamine Len" she said  
"Nice to meet you Luka-san!" Len greeted.

Luka could still remember the boy from the other day calling her Luka-nee, but that's gone.

"This is Meiko, and that big doof over there is Kaito!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yola~" Kaito said waving his ice cream spoon  
"Nice to meet you Luka-chan" Meiko said with a smile.

Luka grinned at the welcome, but then her smile faded when she looked at Miku who is already walking away.

"O-Oh come on! Wait up!" Luka exclaimed chasing after Miku and grabbing her arm.  
"I really don't want to have anything to do with you Megurine-san" Miku said with that formal tone of hers.  
"Would you give me a second to explain?" Luka said

"Explain what?"

"Er..."

Luka let go of Miku's arm and scratched the back of her head. What was she supposed to say after last night?_ I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings so how about we just forget everything and start over? _She would have said that if she hadn't thought that it would be insensitive. She rested her chin on the crook between her index finger and her thumb, trying to rack her brain for something to say.

Miku looked at her as she pondered on her thoughts. Luka's smart, but slow. She's has always been like that, always doing reckless things and not thinking of the consequences afterward. But now she is genuinely thinking over what to say and do. Miku looked behind her and saw the grins on the faces of her friends still at the tree. She sighed, folded her arms and looked at Luka.

"Okay look, if you want to come back to school," she said "there's just one thing I want you to do" she gained back that strict aura that she always has in the classroom, her expression turned icy. Luka looked at her, oh great what on earth could she possibly want?

"Stay where I can keep an eye on you, okay...?"

Her expression softened and it took a while for the pinkette to process what she just said. Then she grinned. The twins together with Meiko and Kaito jumped in on them, laughing. Happy that they can finally be with Luka after all these years. Even if she doesn't remember them. Miku looked at the pinkette

"Welcome back."

**End.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; second to the last chapter. ^w^

"Morning iinchou!" Gumi greeted as Miku walked in through the doors.  
"Good Morning"  
"Morning" the class chorused.

It's been roughly two months since Luka came back to school. At first it was hard for her to catch up and come to school early. She got in a lot of trouble with Miku and her teachers, especially Kiyoteru. But as time flew by, the class slowly started to warm up to her happy-go-lucky and carefree attitude. They helped her with her studies and they also found out that she could read, speak and write fluent English, Kiyoteru warmed up to her himself. Even Miku isn't the same strict and feared class rep that she used to be. She's approached when it comes to study trouble, but avoided when it comes to everything else. Things have been going great, but there is one thing that's been bugging Miku,

"Are you and Megurine-san going out iinchou?" Gumi asked.  
"...hah?"  
"Are you and Megurine-san dating?" Miki pushed as they stared at her face.

"W-what on earth makes you think I'm dating LUKA?!" she exclaimed, a little louder than she hoped.

Looking up most of her classmates were chuckling, once Gumi and Miku stopped giggling themselves. Miku's face turned as red as a tomato as she yelled at them to shut up, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"They say that rumor is the reason why nobody confesses to Megurine-san in person" Gumi said,  
"What...?" people have been confessing to her?  
"They're afraid of the rumor, well, mostly you." Miki added.

Luka did start coming back to school when they got paired in that project, they come to school together and go home together as well, they eat lunch together everyday and the times that Miku has scolded Luka may have looked like lover's quarrels... she can see why the rumors formed. Miku is normally an antisocial, with the delinquent suddenly coming back to school and her spending every moment of every day together... oh gods why.

After class, Kaito dragged Meiko to an ice cream shop, Rin got in trouble and dragged Len with her so she wouldn't be alone in detention, that left Miku and Luka to go home alone.

"Oh geez..."  
"What is it?"

Miku looked up from putting her shoes on just in time to see Luka dump a pile of envelopes into the trash.

"Just some garbage" Luka said with a grin.

Now Miku was glad she isn't the type of person to confess via a letter. Writing all her feelings, heart and soul into a letter only to have it dumped in the bin without being opened and then called garbage. Ouch. They walked out the school in awkward silence as the sun started to set.

"Wanna go grab something? My treat." Luka said out of nowhere.  
"The last time you said that I ended up paying for the both of us" Miku replied, fuming with a pout.

"Oh come on," Luka said with her wallet in hand "I have it with me this time" she said with a grin.  
"F-fine! But I'm ordering as much as I want!"

**(-At the Cafe'-)**  
True to her word, she did order so much Luka's wallet almost came out empty. She ordered a plate of cookies, several cream puffs, two slices of cake and five different cupcakes, plus she's down to her second parfait. She eats so fast the cookies were gone in the blink of an eye, but make no mistake this girl is not a pig when it comes to her manners. She eats fast, but at the same time with grace.

"Oh gods you eat a lot!" Luka exclaimed.  
"Hmph," The tealette fumed, then she had to ask something. "How come whenever you have cash it always seems a bit too big of an amount for you to have?"  
"Hah?"  
"Why is it that whenever you have money, it's always too much."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes"

Luka scratched the back of her head as she thought of what to say.

"Well, it's the amount that okaa-san and otou-san always send me, sometimes more. Since they're always abroad, it kinda covers all of my expenses."  
"All of your- you mean you live alone?"  
"What, you didn't know?" Luka raised an eyebrow  
"You never really told anyone...that means that you don't have anyone watching you!"  
"Yeah it's kinda-"  
"Ohh! I knew something was wrong! From now on I'm going to check up on you on a regular basis!"  
"WHAT?! I'm fine on my-"  
"NO, you're not! You're taking me to your house after our outing tomorrow got it?"  
"But-"  
"**Got it?**"  
"BAH!"

Luka looked at heaven before she slumped her head next to her ice cream sundae. Miku smiled, satisfied with her win. Luka raised her head and grabbed her spoon to start eating before it melted; strawberry ice cream with chocolate fudge and brownies and cookies and all sorts of other stuff Luka didn't bother naming before she gobbled them up.

"Dear gods, you're a messy eater" Miku whipped her handkerchief out and wiped the bit of ice cream at the side of her lip.  
"Ehh..."

"What?"

Miku just realized what she's doing. For a moment Luka caught her eyes and held onto them, it's the first time she has the chance to look at Miku's face in detail. Her eyes tracing over every line, every curve, every little detail that constructed her face, her eyes in particular caught her attention. They have a certain alluring beauty about them that didn't show themselves that often. Luka found that she couldn't look away, her cheeks were flushed until-

"Where did you get this scar?"

"What?"

Miku traced her fingers over a diagonal slash on her forehead that went up to Luka's scalp. It often gets hidden by her bangs so she sometimes forgets that she even has it.

"I have... no idea."

The tealette was sure that she didn't have that when they were kids, she probably got it in her time on the streets. After a while they finally managed to eat everything that Miku ordered and the walk home was filled with an awkward silence.

"See you tomorrow?" Luka said  
"Yep, 10 am, and don't be late again!"

**(-Train Station-)**

Miku made a dash for the train station but just as she passed through the toll gates her train left, now she has several minutes to kill before the next one comes. She sighed then sat down at the waiting area. The next train is due back in about twenty minutes, the only thing worse than a school minute is a minute wherein you are doing absolutely nothing. Believe me, I know.

Miku brought her phone out then started scrolling through the pictures. Since Luka came back to school the camera on her phone finally has some use. Rin pretty much filled up the memory with pictures of every single one of their outings. Eating at cafe's and restaurants, playing at the arcade, watching movies... picnics at their special place. The place where they played all the time when they were kids. The clearing in the middle of the forest with flowers blooming everywhere. Although no one said anything when they took Luka back there, Miku knew that all of them felt a tinge of sadness when Luka didn't recognize the place. Miku had to admit, part of her wanted Luka to remember, but the other wanted her to remain the dark. She switched to the next picture with Luka and Rin battling it out a dancing game at the arcade.

"Oh, so you and Luka-chan have been spending time together again?"

A voice said from behind Miku, she looked behind her. An old man wearing a brown coat and fedora was leaning over her looking at the pictures in her phone. He looked at Miku and a gentle smile plastered itself onto his face. For a second Miku thought the guy was some sort of a Pedophile, then she recognized those sky blue eyes of his.

"Leo ojii-san!"

Leo sat down next to Miku and the two engaged in small talk. Their lives since after the incident, what they're doing at the moment and stuff like that. The old man was a grandfather to the six kids, not just to Lily. Whenever their parents weren't around the old man was always there, he took them to the beach, went to the park together, they even tried to build a club house, which ended up in disaster so they abandoned it.

"Haha, that girl is still rather careless isn't she?" Leo laughed.  
"Yes..." Miku smiled a bit "... she hasn't changed at all."

She hasn't changed, her memories have. But neither mentioned it.

"Oh, I have to thank you, Leo ojii-san" Miku said.  
"Hm? Why so?"  
"You were the one who convinced her to come back, weren't you?"

"Well I don't know about that, maybe." he said.  
"... Thank you still." Miku replied with a slight bow.

As they continued their little talk, Leo remembered the day that she ran into Luka. After he saved her from suffering an early death by delivery truck, the two walked around together talking until Leo invited her to eat at a nearby cafe since she was skipping class anyway.

"_So, you don't look like you're from around here pops, where are you from?" Luka asked as she sipped on a strawberry smoothie.  
"Overseas, I just came to visit for a few months" Leo replied, his teacup in his hand._

"_Oh, your kid's family?"  
"Yes"_

_Leo looked at Luka in the eyes and smiled at her. But then the curve of his lips disappeared and for a second he looked like he was about to cry. Luka was afraid that she'd touched a sensitive topic. She didn't expect him to tell her his story._

"_My son and his wife died 8 years ago," He said. _

_Luka almost choked at the smoothie she was sipping on. That was unexpected._

"_they followed my granddaughter in sickness who died in an accident. The two of you would be the same age if she were alive today." Leo smiled at Luka before he took a sip of his tea. _

_Maybe that was the reason why he saved and invited her. It'd be terrible for him if the same incident happened and he had the ability to stop it but didn't. Who knows, he could have seen that Luka has something in common with her granddaughter. As far as she knows she hasn't experienced having someone precious to her disappear just like that. _

"_I remember how excited she was to go to high school whenever she saw students walking by." Leo said, laughing at the memory._

"_It's not that great though" Luka said looking out the window_

_Leo let out a hearty __laugh at Luka's reaction. Suddenly her conscience woke up after all these years. It kept on bugging her about how lucky she was that she'd been able to live and go to school and pretty much do everything that a someone dead couldn't. Aside from that she felt as though the nagging was trying to tell her something else, something important. But she had a bad feeling about whatever it was. After Leo said his goodbyes, Luka scratched the back of her head._

"_I am so going to regret this." and off she went to school. _

Miku stood up as she could see her train getting close to the station.

"Ah, finally it's here" Leo stood up.

"Thank you for waiting with me 'jii-san." Miku said, bowing.

"It's no trouble at all." He said as Miku stepped into the train.

Before the doors closed, she remembered something that she had to ask the old man.

"Ano-are you coming tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Of course, will you?"  
"Yeah, with everyone except..."

Leo just raised his hand, understanding who she meant. The train doors closed and Miku was well on her way home. The old man stayed there watching the train leave until Miku couldn't see him anymore.

**(-Miku's house, 8pm-)**

"Who did you see?" Rin asked, video chatting with Miku.  
"Hm? Leo ojii-san, you know, Lily's grandfather?"

Miku replied as she stuck a pocky stick into her mouth. She sat on her computer chair with her legs crossed and a mug of milk in her hand. Miku moved the chair in a way that it rotated from left to right. As usual her headset was set on full blast- which is a bad idea if you're talking to Rin.

"NO WAY!"  
"Hyah!"

Miku fell off her seat, yanking the cord off and her milk spilling everywhere.

"Miku-nee?"  
"Ahw Geez Rin! Look what you did! I just took a bath as well..."  
"Hehe...~" Rin chuckled, twirling her hair with her fingers.

The tealette threw her headset on her bed and walked to her closet on the other side of the room. She grabbed a new shirt then quickly changed into it before she sat back down in front of her her pc. To her surprise, Meiko was online and requesting a conference call with the two of them. Rin already accepted so Miku just played along. Two screens popped up on her screen, one with Meiko and the other with the twins.

"What is it Meiko-nee?" Len asked "It's kinda weird to see you actually using a computer." he said  
"Why you- N-nevermind that! Have you guys heard anything about Luka-chan's parents?" She asked.

The twins exchanged glances shrugging.

"Miku-chan?"  
"Well, earlier today at the cafe'-"  
"OOOHH! You guys went on a date?" Rin suddenly asked.  
"W-what- SHUT UP!" Miku exclaimed with her face flushed, almost hitting her screen.  
"You were saying Miku-chan?" Meiko pushed.  
"Oh, as I was saying; earlier today she told me that her parents were both working abroad."

Meiko could be seen typing and clicking on several things on her computer, then she shook her head.

"That's impossible Miku." she said, dropping the 'chan' in the way she talked.

"What? Did you find something out Meiko-nee?" Rin asked from the other screen.

She nodded her head.

"Earlier today while I was bored to death I decided to search up a few things, then Luka's parents came into mind. I thought that they should know something about why Luka forgot everything. By luck I managed to find them on that...book... book-book-site thing."  
"Facebook?" Rin asked.  
"Yeah that, anyway I managed to find Luka's father." she said.  
"Her father?" Miku asked.  
"Yes. I managed to get into contact with him and I found a few things that you guys need to hear."

They nodded their heads in agreement as they listened to what Meiko had to say.

"If you guys remember, Luka and her parent's weren't around on... on her funeral. That's because the day before that, they got into a car accident."

Realization sparked.

"So that's why Luka-nee doesn't remember anything!" Len replied.

Meiko nodded her head.

"And Luka-chan lost her mother in that accident as well."

**(-The Next Day-)**

Luka woke up several hours too early. Looking at her alarm clock that managed to go off 5 hours than expected, she couldn't go back to sleep. She had thoughts of torturing that thing once she had the energy to do it. The thing about her is that once she wakes up she can't go back to sleep anymore. Luka sighed then decided to go for a jog. After she changed into a hoodie and sweatpants she practically flipped her room upside down looking for her earphones. Then she remembered that Miku still had them. So much for that jog. She decided to go on a stroll instead, it's been a while since she's been out on the streets so early in the morning.

It's still dark outside and some of the street lamps are still on. Luka wandered around from one end of the street to the other wasting time until she had to go back home. She dropped by a park several blocks away from her house for a rest. She didn't expect to see Miku, Rin and Len, Kaito and Meiko, and that old man she met waiting by a bench.

"Hey-"  
"So Luka-chan doesn't know?" Leo asked.

Immediately Luka knew that she wasn't supposed to hear, or see this conversation. Are they keeping a secret from her? And how did Leo know her friends? She hid behind a nearby tree, she didn't mean to eavesdrop but she's way too curious to just walk away from something like this. Besides, it looks like they did a lot to make sure that she didn't find out about whatever is happening. Meeting in a park blocks away from her house when there's one near the station, and at this ungodly hour no less.

"Yeah, she's probably still sleeping" Miku's voice. Luka couldn't risk peeping at them so she just listened to them.

"I suppose we should get going then?" Leo asked.  
"Good idea pops!" Kaito exclaimed.

Their little group left the park and Luka put a little distance between them before she started to follow them. They headed to the train station and it's kind of a risk to follow them into their train since not many people are around. Luckily, she's wearing a hoodie. She went into a corner then fixed her hair under her hood before she quickly slipped into their train. She took a seat on the left side of the train as they took theirs on the right. They're the only people on the train. With her hood covering her face and her hoodie loose, it did a great job of hiding her... "assets." She could hear them talking.

"I see you all brought flowers..." Leo's voice definitely. That explains the floral scent she got.  
"Yeah!" Rin exclaimed in her usual loud voice, Luka was surprised when it dropped "we know that Lily-nee really liked flowers..."

_Lily?_

Why did the name ring a bell? Wait, did it ring the bell of a flower or a person? Luka glanced at them from the corner of her eye. Although she couldn't make the flowers out she could see that her friends brought two kinds. The twins together with Meiko and Kaito held two bouquets of yellow flowers. Miku and Leo were holding separate bouquets of white.

"... It'd be nice if Luka-nee could come with us." Len suddenly said.

A heavy atmosphere fell upon them and nobody spoke for quite a while.

"If she comes with us... there's a chance that her amnesia could wear off..." Meiko said.

_Amnesia?_

That could explain the scar on her forehead...Just how much are they hiding from her?

"And if it does wear off... Luka could remember everything and she could get hurt and she could-" Miku stopped herself from talking before she started to panic.  
"Which reminds me, how did she get the amnesia?" Kaito asked.

Before Meiko could answer her the train stopped and they agreed to talk about it while they walked since Leo doesn't know as well. Again like before Luka put some distance between them before she started to follow them. Now there was no way that she was going home. They're definitely hiding something from her. How did Leo fit into the picture? Who is Lily? She was in an accident?

Luka can't quite hear what they were saying at the distance she's at. She couldn't exactly risk being seen but she had to know. She started to run towards them, but then stopped when they did. Too preoccupied with following them, Luka didn't realize that the terrain around her changed from city, to meadow. They stood outside an open grass field fenced in by a long, grey brick wall that she couldn't see the end of. The gate had the place's name on top of it; "Flowering Meadows Memorial"

_A cemetery?_

It isn't like usual Japanese cemeteries that are normally crowded. Lucky memorial's don't charge fees for you to be able to visit someone, Luka doesn't have her wallet with her. The group talked with the guard a bit before they walked in. It kinda looked like they knew him too. Luka ran in after them.

True to it's name, it really is a flowering meadow. All you can see is the green grass dotted with bushes of different flowers. Grey stones stuck out of the ground all over the place; grave stones. Luka could easily be found out here. Most of the grave stones and bushes aren't big enough to hide her. But it didn't take long until they stopped in front of a one. The pinkette stood behind them, like a ghost.

"So... she was in a car accident?" Kaito asked as he placed the bouquet he was holding on the ground.

Meiko nodded her head and they proceeded to lay the flowers they held on the ground one by one.

"And... Luka-chan doesn't remember it, but she lost her mother in that accident." Meiko finished.

_A car accident._

Luka could feel a sharp, sinking pain in her chest as random images started flashing in her mind.

A blood stained street.  
Her bloodstained hands.  
A truck speeding out of control towards her.  
People yelling in a panic, trying to reach her.

A long, blonde haired girl, with soft sky blue eyes, and a gentle smile on her beautiful face.

_What is this...? _

Leo took off his hat and for once Luka could see his sleek white hair. His sky blue eyes stood out more without the shade of the hat. Nobody said anything for a while, until Leo pinched his nose bridge.

"I'm... so glad that she's still alive..." his gloved hand hid his eyes but the tears were cascading down his cheeks. "If... if she'd died the same way that Lily did..."

Nobody said anything as silence took them over again. Luka stepped forward, her feet making the grass rustle.

Everybody flinched at the sound and turned their heads. Their eyes widened at the sight of Luka with her hood off. Her mouth slightly agape and her expression confused. The pictures kept on running circles in her head into a puzzle that she couldn't form.

"L-Luka..." Miku stamerred, nobody else could say anything.

"What are you guys talking about...?" she asked, her voice shaking, stepping forward.

Unlike the first time she met these people, nobody dared to meet Luka's gaze. Not even the normally happy-go-luck Kaito. Luka tried to meet any one of the six pairs of eyes and nobody responded. She could see the looks of sadness and regret in their faces.

"What's all this about an accident?" she asked.

When nobody answered, the questions just kept coming.

"How do you guys know each other? How was I in an accident? How are you so sure my mother is dead! How do you guys know me! Who the heck is Lily?!" Her body froze when she saw the name engraved on the headstone.

_Masuda Lily._

A sharp pain ran through her head as everything started to come together. She clutched her head, trying to get her headache in control, she's starting to hyperventilate.

"Luka!"

The pinkette doesn't know who yelled her name, the only thing she can see are her memories as they restored themselves and filled her brain's hard drive with files that were long lost.

Kaito, the big brother who loves ice cream and who's always a little dense and caring.

Meiko, the big sister who doesn't spend a lot of time around technology and often reads books.

Rin, the annoying hyperactive little brat who always got herself hurt.

Len, the proper little boy who always did what was expected and always looked after his twin sister.

Miku, the crybaby who always stuck by your side and never let go.

And Lily. Masuda Lily.

The good girl with proper manners.

The girl who always scolded her when she did something dangerous.

The girl who always tried to get her to wear a dress.

The girl who always wiped her lips when she had food at the corner.

The girl who always slept over.

The girl who always hugged her and held her hand.

The girl who was always there when she was alone.

The girl who loved her.

The girl who she promised to protect.

The girl who died right in front of her.

**End.**


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while to finish, I'm sorry for the wait ^^;;

(-Final Chapter-)

The rain poured outside, the gray clouds not allowing a hint of sunlight to beam through. The sound of the chalk colliding against the board and the gentle sound of the rain against the windows were the only things that could be heard. Miku rested her cheek on her hand, she stared as two raindrops raced down to the bottom of the window. It seems as though the three days of non-stop rain started to wash away all the colors that her world held, turning it into a boring, black and white picture.

It's been a week since the incident at the cemetery; since Luka regained her memories. She hasn't come back to school, and without that cheerful ray of pink sunshine cracking a joke every five minutes, the class reflected the weather outside; gloomy. A part of Miku was worried about her well being. What was she going to do? Disappear again for another eight years? Shut herself in? Commit suicide from depression? Please no. But she had to admit that the other part of her... didn't want to know. She didn't want to see Luka in a corner crying and broken like an old doll, she didn't want to see her suffering in her lonesome, she didn't want to see her-

"Excuse me,"

Heads turned to the door at the familiar _wooshing_ sound.

"Ah, Megurine-san. Welcome back, please take a seat you're quite late"

"Will do teach" Luka said, nodding her head.

Before the pinkette walked to her seat at the back of the class, she looked at all of her classmates. Some were worried, others had idiotic grins on their faces. Luka smiled,

"Did you guys miss me?"

"Heck yeah we did!"

Someone replied and the class erupted in laughter. Luka casually walked to her seat at the back of the class as the laughter quieted down. Miku stared at her in disbelief. Once the pinkette was seated she completely ignored the tealette and continued acting as though nothing happened at all.

"Aren't you glad she's back iinchou?" Gumi asked from behind Miku.  
"... I guess." Miku turned back to the board without another word.

Gumi exchanged glances with Miki who sat beside her. They shrugged and turned back to the teacher without another word.

(-Lunch-)

As the bell rang most of Luka's classmates stayed behind to try and catch up with her. As several of them crowded around Luka's desk, Miku stared at her from the front of the class. She still can't believe what she's seeing. Despite the fact that she looks thinner and paler compared to a week ago, Luka is smiling, smiling and laughing without a care in the world. Maybe she never got her memories back in the first place. She should be happy that Luka is smiling instead of crying... right?

Miku shook her head. Luka is acting happy, too happy for Miku's taste.

(-The Next Day-)

"Morning peopolets!" Luka exclaimed as she walked into the classroom.

"Morning!" the class greeted in chorus.

Miku didn't even glance at Luka, to her surprise the pinkette didn't pay any attention to her either, just like yesterday. She made her way to the back of the class and started to talk to her nearby classmates. Miku fumed.

_Wanna play it that way? Fine then._

Throughout class and pretty much the whole day, pink and teal payed no attention to each other. The other didn't exist in the others world. That didn't go unnoticed by the class of course, but no one said anything. When the bell rang for lunch Miku was the first to push her chair back and stomp out of the room like an enraged elephant. Looks were cast Luka's way; she shrugged and gave an awkward laugh.

Behind the school;

"Uhm... where's Luka-nee?" Rin asked the tealette currently chomping on a leek.  
"Don't know don't care." Miku spat back.

"Err..."

The twins and two seniors sweat dropped at Miku's answer. Rin and Len glanced at each other;_ LQ?_

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Luka is having lunch with some of her other classmates. They're laughter blended in with the noise of the cafeteria as they told different stories.

"You should really hang out with us more Megurine-san!" one of them said.

"Yeah, it's kinda cool being around you"  
"But... what about Hatsune-san?"

Heads turned to the redhead eating cherries. Heads were scratched at the realization that they may be stealing Luka from Miku. The class representative's crush on the delinquent isn't a secret from anyone but the delinquent herself. If they get on Miku's bad side then the classroom may just turn back into it's hellish state with the twin-tailed demon ruling over them.

"Don't worry about it you guys" Luka said  
"Yeah but... iinchou might think that we're stealing you away from her." Gumi said.  
"Stealing me away? What makes you say that?" she asked.  
"Well everyone knows that iinchou has a cru—ouch!" the two people next to Miki elbowed her before she could finish that statement.

"What...?"  
"Nothing!" the table exclaimed in unison.

"O...kay?"

(-The Day After That-)

"Yola peeps!"

"Yoh!"

The bright ray of pink sunshine skipped into the classroom just before the bell rang. Miku again completely ignored the existence of the other just as the other did the same. The twin-tailed demon didn't bring back her tyrannical rule but you could still sense a feint heaviness in the atmosphere of the room. While Luka chatted with nearby classmates Miku jotted down words in her notebook that made no sense whatsoever. They weren't even words. They were lines. Squiggly lines.

"Alright people please quiet down!" Kiyoteru immediately said as he walked in the room "Now as you know the cultural festival is coming up in a few days. We will be utilizing this period and the rest of the days before the festival to plan for our booth. Hatsune-san, please take over."

"Hai," Miku stood up and took over the planning "Any ideas for the booth you guys?"

"Cafe!"  
"Haunted house?"  
"Game booth!"

As the class said what they wanted Miku wrote everything down on the board and eventually had everyone vote for their favorite. In the end they ended up doing a haunted house. Since the class has a lot of crafty hands and fashion freaks it shouldn't be too hard. They divided the class into several departments. The props department is in charge of building the haunted house and Luka is one of them; the costume and make-up department, the ghosts and ghouls, and the people for advertising and handling the ticket booth and what not.

(-School Festival, A Week Later-)

Class 2-B (Haunted house)

"Please come again~!"

Miki waved goodbye to the couple that just came out of their classroom, white as sheets. Compared to everyone inside the maze with terrifying and realistic costumes she's wearing a white sheet over her head with eye holes cut out of it. Gumi stared at her friend, shaking her head.

"Really Miki?" Gumi asked.  
"What? The costume people were busy with the monsters! They just threw this sheet at me." Miki said.

Gumi sighed as another one of their school mates crawled out of their haunted house as white as Miki's sheet.

"Please come again~!" Miki exclaimed.  
"Oh hey, have you seen iinchou anywhere?" Gumi asked.  
"I think she's looking for Megurine-san."

Class 1-A (Maid Cafe')

"Here you are Miku-nee" Rin said as she placed a parfait in front of Miku.  
"Ah... thank you."

Miku took the spoon and started poking at the ice cream, not really eating it. Rin sighed as she stared at her senpai.

"If it's bugging you so much then why don't you just talk to Luke-nee again?" the blonde asked.  
"Wh-what makes you think that's what's bugging me-"

Rin raised an eyebrow.  
Miku sighed in defeat.

Of course it's been bugging her. Since Luka decided to play the cold shoulder Miku decided to play along by ignoring her as well. Of course she didn't really last long and eventually she started trying to talk to Luka again. But the pinkette avoided her. Not just her but Rin, Len, Meiko and Kaito as well. That of course didn't escape her class's radar, they completely mistook it for an LQ.

"Hey there!" Meiko exclaimed as she walked in through the doors.  
"Welcome- Ah Meiko-nee! Kaito-nii!" Rin said as the two seniors sat down at Miku's table.  
"Hey there, you guys did a pretty good job here" Kaito said as he looked around a bit.  
"Haha, thanks! It's all because I was the one who-"  
"RIN! Stop slacking off and get back to work!" someone yelled from their makeshift kitchen.

"Esh, I'll just see you guys later okay?" she said before running off.

Meiko and Kaito laughed a bit as she left.

"Hey, where's Len?" Kaito asked.

Miku pointed to a blonde in a maid outfit taking down orders at the other side of the room. It's Len, in a neko maid outfit, surprisingly he's pretty popular with the guys and he even looks like he's enjoying his job.

"Woo! Looking good Len!" Meiko exclaimed.  
"M-Meiko-nee!" The blonde blushed as several of the class's customers chuckled a bit.

He ran to get another set of orders and two parfaits were placed at their table. Miku sighed as she finished her parfait.

"Wow, you must'ave been hungry" Kaito said.

"Or depressed," Meiko said "What's wrong Miku-chan?"

"Ahhggghh..."

Miku slumped her head into her arms and groaned. The two seniors exchanged looks and sighed.

"Look Miku-chan, maybe you should confess to her at the bonfire tonight." Kaito said.

The two girls stared at the boy in blue with their jaws dropped.

(-Outside-)

The school campus is open and there are tons of booths set up and families roaming around the place. There's a festive atmosphere and people are really just having fun without a care in the world.

"Mikuo! Get me another grilled eggplant!" yelled a purple pony tailed man sitting under a tree.  
"Oh come on boss I'm broke!"  
"Phhtt fine, here, buy me three more" Gakupo said as he tossed his wallet over to Mikuo.  
"You said you forgot your wallet!" Mikuo exclaimed, a nerve pumping on his forhead.

"Oh I did? I'm sorry kiddo, now go before they run out!"

"Augh!"

Mikuo stomped off and Luka came by just as he did. The pinkette looked at Gakupo stuffing his face with the eggplants. She shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

"How's it going boss?" Luka asked.  
"Ah, long time no see princess! Doing good, thanks for the invitation by the way." he said.  
"Glad you're enjoying yourself..." Luka said, glancing at the stack of sticks next to Gakupo's leg.  
"So how have you been?" he asked.  
"Well... I kinda figured things out."

"Ah... why don't you come here and tell me all about it kid?"

(-After the Festival-)

The moon is full, and a huge bonfire is flaring in the middle of the field. Young couples danced around the fire exchanging partners as the music played. Miku is dancing with a couple of her classmates, but her concentration is fixed on the crowd around her. She's scanning their faces hoping to see Luka somewhere, to no avail. She didn't notice when her partner stopped dancing and switched to another girl. She stood outside the circle and seemed to stare into nothing.

"iinchou," Gumi called.

"Hah?" she snapped out of her little trace.  
"she's in the classroom if you need her" Miki said.  
"Err... I.. uhh-" Miku smiled, "Thank you" she bowed a bit before she ran off to the school building.

There's almost no one in the building now since everyone is around the bonfire. The hallways are dark and the slightest sound not made by herself would make Miku jump. She'd have weird thoughts of monsters in the dark just waiting to jump at her, in a state of paranoia she made a dash for the stairs and into her classroom. She sighed in relief when she saw the curtains drawn, letting the feint light of the moon in. Luka sat on top of a grave stone with a white flower in her hand. Skulls, bones and blood splatters are scattered at her feet, she almost looks like a ghost sitting on top of her own grave. Upon a closer look Miku saw that the white flower in Luka's hand is actually a Lily.

"Luka-"  
"I wonder if she ever sat on her own grave like this..." Luka said, stroking the petals of the white flower in her hands. Miku's eyes widened a bit.

"So... you do remember." She said.

Luka nodded her head as she continued on toying with the petals. Miku hesitantly approached Luka, she saw her as a frightened rabbit that would run away at any second.

"Why... did you ignore me all this time?" she asked. Luka didn't answer.

"not just me, but Rin and Len, even Kaito-nii and Meiko-nee!"

Luka refused to say anything. She hopped down the grave stone and looked at Miku. She's thinner compared to before, her skin is so pale that she looks like a literal ghost next to her grave. She looked at the flower in her hand and placed it on the prop stone. She kept quiet.

"Please say something... anything!"

The pinkette refused to open her mouth, she just looked at Miku who was on the verge of snapping.

"How can you be so selfish...?" she snapped, the tears started cascading down her cheeks.

"You're acting like you're the only person who lost her..." her voice started shaking.

"Miku..." Luka said.

"Shut up!" Miku yelled."W-We were her friends too!"

"Miku..."

"We loved Lily-nee j-just as much as you did!"

"Miku..."

"So stop acting like you're the only one who-"

"Miku, she will never forgive me!"

The tealette flinched at what Luka said, but for some reason she just snapped even further.

"What the heck Luka!?"  
"Miku you don't-"  
"She wasn't just **your** friend you know!"  
"Miku please-"  
"Just because she died in front of you you think you're the one who has it the worst-"  
"Miku that's not it!"  
"What is it then?!"  
"I killed her!"

Miku flinched.

Luka's shoulders started shaking and soft sounds of sobbing and sniffling were emanating from her form. She buried her face in her hands as she fell on her knees.

"I killed her... I killed Lily, Miku!"

_(-Flashback-)_

"_Luka-chan! You shouldn't be playing near the streets!" Lily exclaimed to Luka running about near the sidewalk with a ball at her feet.  
"Oh come on, I'll be okay!" Luka exclaimed, bouncing the ball on her head. "Besides, there are too may people back there..." Luka bounced the ball into her hands, scratching her cheek._

_Lily's expression softened and she smiled. Luka isn't much of a party person so she tries to avoid social gatherings such as birthday parties. Luka started to kick the ball between her feet as she walked down the sidewalk. Lily grinned and ran forward, stealing it from Luka._

_"H-Hey!" Luka exclaimed._  
_"Well it's no fun playing alone" she said._

_Luka grinned at her friend and they started to play, kicking, throwing, passing and catching the ball. 30 minutes of playing and Luka's been having a tough time stealing the ball from Lily, the second she found an opening she kicked it away from Lily's hand and it landed in the asphalt. _

"_I'll get it!" Lily exclaimed as she ran after the ball in the middle of the street._

_She was unaware of the truck speeding out of control towards her._

_"No! Lily wait!"_  
_"What-?"_

_The truck veered out of control and ran right into Lily's small, delicate form. _

_Luka stood there, her eyes wide with shock. She staggered next to Lily's body. The sky turned dark and the rain started to pour. Her joints are a mess, her arms and legs don't even look like they're attached to her body, she has a nasty open wound on her head and the blood spilled out onto the streets and it stained her blonde hair and white dress a crimson red hue._

"_Lily...?" _

_Luka took the girl's broken form in her arms, her young mind still trying to process what just happened. Lily's eyes were open but they weren't blinking. Luka softly patted her cheek, trying to wake her up. Her blood stained Luka's clothes as well._

_"Lily-chan...? please... wake up! The adults will be looking for us soon!"_

_By standers started to run towards the scene and someone yelled for an ambulance. _

"_Lily-chan! It's time to stop playing! Please wake up!" Luka pleaded, the rain water mixed with the blood and the tears falling down her cheeks._

_Someone started to pull Luka away but she didn't want to let go. She held onto her best friend and repeatedly yelled out her name, trying to wake her up. It took three adults to separate her from Lily. When the ambulance arrived Luka was standing in the corner, watching as the people in the white brought her friend in the ambulance._

_"Luka-chan!"_

_The pinkette saw Miku in the corner of her eye, and then she felt someone pick her up and carry her away. She kept her eye on the ambulance as she identified the man who carried her away as her father._

"_Papa...? Lily-chan will be alright won't she?"  
_

_He didn't answer her. _

A day later it was official. Lily was dead. In her death certificate it said that she died of an accident via a drunk driver. But Luka knew the truth. It should have said; murdered by Megurine Luka. She knew that she was the reason why she died. Luka didn't tell anyone. She was afraid that she would be blamed for her death, and she should be! But she was still scared. She didn't tell anyone and the guilt ate her from the inside out.

On the day of Lily's funeral Luka got into a car accident with her parents on her way there. Her mother died and her father became distant. Luka got amnesia in that accident and she couldn't identify where the waves of enormous guilt was coming from. She needed a distraction and that's when she met Gakupo.

"Luka... why..."  
"You hate me now don't you?"

For a moment neither of them said anything. Then Luka heard Miku walking towards her. She expected the tealette to slap her or hit her but instead- Miku wrapped her arms around Luka.

"What-"  
"Why... on earth didn't you tell anyone?"

"You lived with that guilt... why Luka...?"

The pinkette pushed Miku away and blue met teal in a state of confusion.

"You-you should hate me! Why on earth-" Luka tried to reason.  
"Why should I hate you? It wasn't you're fault that she-"  
"It **was** my fault!" Luka insisted. Miku backed away.

"**I'm** the reason why she died! I killed her! If it wasn't for me then she could be with us right now!" Luka exclaimed.  
"Luka..."  
"It's not fair that time stopped for her yet we're all still growing and living!"  
"Luka... calm down-"  
"I would feel better if you and everyone else hated me-"  
"I can never hate you Luka,"  
"Why on earth no—mpphh!"

Miku pressed her lips against Luka's, silencing the taller girl. Luka's mind and heart started racing a hundred miles an hour and the kiss seemed to last an eternity. Outside, the fireworks started going off, signaling the end of their school festival, in a short while the whole campus will be empty. Luka felt something wet dripping down their cheeks, when Miku pulled away, she saw that she was crying.

"I love you Luka... I've always loved you."

Luka was too stunned to say anything.

"Even when you and Lily-nee had feelings for each other, I loved you," Miku said, her voice cracking

"I'm surprised... even at the passage of time I still have feelings for you..." she said "...in the same way that you still have feelings for Lily-nee."

Miku ran out of the room and left Luka standing there dumbfounded. The pinkette stared at the Lily flower on top of the tombstone. The rain started to pour and the thunder cracked. Meiko, Kaito, Rin and Len, and even Gakupo and Mikuo silently walked into the classroom.

"How much did you guys hear...?" Luka asked, staring at the flower in her hand.  
"Everything." Meiko said.

"After all these years..." Mikuo murmured under his breath.

"Miku-nee... has always loved you." Rin said.  
"We knew, even back then." Len added.  
"I think she broke just as much as you did when you disappeared from her life" said Kaito.

Silence took over until Gakupo broke it.

"So are you really going to let her go?" The samurai asked.

Luka looked the man, and she made her decision.

The rain poured and blinded Miku as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She finally confessed her feelings to Luka only to find out that she still has feelings Lily. She was so bitter about it back then that when Lily died a part of her was happy because she could finally get close to Luka, but even in death Lily still has a hold on her heart.

_I'm horrible... Lily-nee, I'm so sorry..._

"Miku!"

The tealette heard several voices calling out her name, she identified Luka's but it just made her run even faster. In her desperate attempt to escape from something she didn't know, she didn't realize that she was running in the middle of the street. Luka chased after Miku's fading form.

"Please Miku, stop!"

Miku did stop, and Luka was relieved. She ran up to her, but as she was running she noticed two balls of light speeding towards Miku's form.

"No... M-Miku! Run!"

The tealette turned, just as she did a speeding car crashed into her and sent her body flying.

Thunder cracked.

The events from eight years ago replayed in her mind and Luka made a desperate dash to reach Miku. The car just sped away, leaving behind Miku's body in the asphalt. A hit-and-run. She could see a pool of red forming under Miku's head.

"M-Miku!"

Luka gathered the tealette's body in her arms trying to shake her awake. Luka couldn't tell if it was the rain, or the fact that Miku's dead that's making her body cold.

"Miku, please no..."

The scene was all too familiar, just a little less bloody. Luka yelled out her name trying to wake her up, but Miku wasn't moving. Thunder cracked and the two seniors together with the twins and Gakupo and Mikuo ran up next to them. The purple-haired samurai quickly called for an ambulance upon seeing the scene.

"She'll be okay Luka-chan." Meiko said, her hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

(-Hospital-)

Miku was rushed to the E.R. while the others were made to wait outside. All seven of them are soaked to the bone as they waited in deafening silence for the news to come. Luka walked back and forth pacing, eager to know whether Miku was okay or not. Meiko sat next to Kaito fidgeting with his scarf for the news. Rin is leaning on Len's shoulder, she'd fallen asleep waiting. Gakupo and Mikuo stood on either side of the bench.

Eventually the light of the E.R. Sign turned off. The doors opened and the doctor came out with several nurses. Everyone stood up in a rush.

"Doctor!" Luka rushed to the man.

He took his hat and mask off and handed them to a nurse before looking at the pinkette with sad eyes. Luka recognized that look, it was the same one that her father gave her when she asked about Lily. She knew what he was was going to say, but she pleaded in her mind that she was wrong.

"I'm sorry... Megurine-san..." he said  
"We did everything we could to save her... but there was nothing we could do."

Her heart dropped a thousand feet.

Miku is dead.

She died, just like Lily did.

"No... no no no..."

The look of shock, terror, and desperation on her face grew as Luka shook her head in denial. She started yelling incoherently as the tears started to fall. Meiko and Kaito tried to calm her down.

"NO!" she yelled.  
"Luka-chan!" Kaito said as he tried to restrain the pinkette, failing to stop his own tears from falling.  
"Miku! MIKU!"  
"Luka-chan! please! calm down!" Meiko pleaded with her as her own tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"No... no no..." Luka eventually stopped thrashing, but she didn't know how long it's been. She sank down to the floor like a broken doll and sobbed like she did back then. She killed Lily, and now Miku as well.

_You can't be dead! You can't be... you just can't be... how can you leave me like this Miku...?_

_I'm sorry Luka-chan... I'm really sorry._

_Luka-chan..._

_Luka-chan.._

_Luka-chan!_

"Wake up!"

The pinkette gasped awake.

_What the...?_

Luka looked around and found herself in a hospital room with Meiko shaking her awake. Miku is lying down on the bed, her head bandaged but her vitals showing that she's okay. She blinked before she realized that it was just a dream.

"I'll go and check on the others" Meiko said in a silent tone before she left the room.

Luka grabbed a stool and sat down next to Miku, moved a strand of the tealette's locks away from her face. She has a few bruises on her cheeks, arms and legs but otherwise she's okay. Her own hair and clothes are still a little wet from the rain, but she didn't want to leave Miku until she woke up.

"I'm sorry... please forgive me..."

Luka said, gently pressing her lips against Miku's hand. She found that a few tears fell down her cheeks. If Miku died because of her, and of the **same way** that Lily did, she'd go insane. Who can take loosing the people they love in the same way all the time anyway?

"Luka..." the tealette stirred.

"M-Miku! You're okay..."

Miku weakly nodded her head with a soft smile on her face. But then she pulled her hand away from Luka when she realized she was holding it.

"Wh-what?" Luka asked, wondering if she'd done something wrong.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Miku exclaimed, turning her head away from the pinkette "I know that you still have feelings for Lily-nee-"  
"What? No I don't." Luka said plainly.  
"...Hah?"

Luka scratched the back of her head.

"Well yes, it 's true that I did have a crush on Lily back then... but how can I still be in love with a dead girl when I have you around?" she said.  
"W-what...?"  
"I-I mean- that is-" the blood rushed to Luka's face as she realized what she just said. "T-that is I-I-I- uhm-"

Miku giggled at the sight of the pinkette blushing and fidgeting in front of her, it's quite... cute.

"Come here you,"  
"Wha-mmphh!"

The tealette pulled the taller girl in pressed her lips against hers. Luka was stunned for a second but then she returned the kiss. Miku pulled away with a their cheeks flushed.

"I love you, Luka"  
"I love you too... Miku"

"WOAH!" four people crashed through the door, eavesdroppers.

"Y-You-you-how much did you guys hear?!" Luka exclaimed, her face a darker shade than her hair.

"We heard everything~!" Kaito exclaimed.  
"You guys are finally official!" Meiko added.  
"Way to go Miku-nee! You finally did it!" Rin exclaimed.  
"Finally after all these years!" Len added.

"Y-You-get over here all of you!" Luka chased the four out of the room, Miku just giggled at them.

She looked at the vase of white Lilies near the window. It's been over a day since she was brought to the hospital and the sky is finally clearing up.

_Thank You... Miku-chan..._

Miku didn't know if she was hallucinating or not, but in the ray of the sun that entered her window, she thought she saw Lily. A sixteen-year old version of Lily smiling at her. She's even more beautiful than she used to be, her golden blonde hair flowed with no wind and her eyes are still as blue as the sky itself.

"You can rest now... Lily-nee."

Lily smiled at her and waved goodbye, her body finally fading away with the wind to Nirvana.

(-Fin-)

Well that does it for this story, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing/typing it.

Please leave a review if you have the time, thanks again. ^-^/


End file.
